The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by Miss Moonstache
Summary: It is said that The Matchmakers will find your perfect match no matter what. So what happens when they decide that the arrogant jock, Natsu Dragneel, is Lucy Heartfilia's perfect match?


**A/N:** Hey, there! This is the first to my new story. Sorry if my English is bad. It's not my first language but I'll try my best to write correctly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots. Hiro Mashima does.

**Summary: **It is said that The Matchmakers will find you your perfect match no matter what. So what happens when they decide that the arrogant jock, Natsu Dragneel, is Lucy Heartfilia's perfect match?

**IMPORTANT: **I made little remakes to this chapter and, _yes_, I'm going to continue this story. I know that I posted the first chapter a _loooong_ time ago but yesterday I remembered about it and decided to continue it. (Inspiration hit me.) _AND I'M SERIOUS ABOUT IT! _I promise I will not stop posting it unless it's not liked by the readers. Anyway, I've changed the name from _'Mr. Arrogant & Mrs. Sunshine' _to _'The Thin Line Between Love and Hate'_.

* * *

**~x~**

**The Thin Line Between Love and Hate **

by _ollussa_

Chapter One: The Matchmakers of Magnolia High

**~x~**

* * *

I was eating my delicious sandwich, when Mirajane and Lisanna sat down beside me. You're probably thinking _'__So what?__'_ but in my school, when they sit next to you, it doesn't mean anything good. It actually means that you are _completely doomed_. Because Mira and Lisanna have a reputation. They are known as The Matchmakers. It is said that if you ask them, they will find you your perfect match in no time.

Basically, they go after all the singles in Magnolia High—whether they want or not— and pair them. Then they make them date each other. Which is the main reason why the school is full of happy couples everywhere.

Even Erza, the student council president at our school and known for her extremely demanding and aggressive attitude, isn't as scary as The Matchmakers. Which explains why I immediately froze when they sat down on the wooden bench next to me.

"What?" was my intelligent greeting. "Do you need something?"

A bright smile formed on Mira's pink lips, "Actually we have amazing news." Oh, damn.

"Oh, really? That's great." (Translation: _That's horrible_.) fake enthusiasm filled my voice. "Then, what are the _amazing news_?"

Lisanna tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear, and grinned. "We found you a boyfriend."

"The two of you are perfect for each other," Mira added with a nod. I could feel the excitement in her voice. "Do you want to know who he is?"

"Yes." (Translation: _**NO!**_) I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. "Who is he?"

"Natsu Dragneel." Lisanna said. My face paled and my heart skipped a beat.

"W-who?" I asked with a horrified voice.

"Natsu Dragneel," Mira repeated. "Don't you know him?"

I must be dreaming, or hallucinating, because I think I heard her say _Natsu Dragneel_. Which couldn't be right, there was no way that she would have said that…right? Yup, I must be losing my hearing. That's it. Nothing to worry.

I slowly blinked once more, and then took a deep breath before calmly questioning again, "Who?"

Lisanna grinned. "Natsu. Dragneel."

Oh Lord, they are serious. Witches! Are they trying to ruin my life? They hate me. I mean, it would be nice if I had a boyfriend. But Natsu Dragneel? That's impossible. This guy and his stupid gang are _pure evil_.

They are idiots whose whole life revolves around sports, trying to seem superior, and bullying other people. They have so many friends that I can't count them (many who actually hang around with them out of fear of being bullied). They get the sluts to sleep with them and date only cheerleaders. They like to bully nerds, particularly ones that do well in lessons and dislike well known sports.

And, you see, Natsu Dragneel is exactly that kind of guy. That jock thinks he's the king of the world because he's popular, but he's gonna end up being a loser flipping burgers at McDonalds. Don't get me wrong. He really is handsome and a good football player but I would _never_ go out with someone as arrogant as him. And on top of that, he doesn't even know I exist, or if he does, I'm sure he would dismissed me as the nonentity that I was compared to him.

"No way." I said with a hint of seriousness in my voice.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing, dear." Mira gently patted my back and smiled kindly. She looked so innocent and sweet when she smiled. But her beauty lied. She was evil in the inside.

"Die." I growled silently.

"What?" Lisanna asked.

"Ah, nothing." smiling, I stood from the bench and took my backpack. "I have to go. Bye!"

* * *

I rolled my eyes as I entered the school library. My step-brother, Loki, was always here. It seemed like he was 'studying' with some pretty girl. But it was obvious that he wasn't there for education. He had his arm flung around the shoulder of the beautiful bimbo. When I walked in, his eyes darted to mine for one brief second, but then he turned his head in the opposite direction and continued flirting. He didn't want me to interrupt his 'studying', believe me I wouldn't mind ignoring him, but this time I really needed him.

Because he was the only guy that could help me. He was a really good friend with Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey, womanizer." I greeted and sat on the chair opposite of him and the chick. "Can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Okay." he answered with a smile but I could see in his eyes that he was totally annoyed. Jerk! He had time for other girls but he didn't have time for his little sister.

"In private." I added, looking at the girl in front of me. She nodded and stood from the chair.

"See you later, sweetie sugar cookie," she kissed Loki on the cheek and leaved us alone.

"What do you want, brat?" my 'nice' brother hissed and casually leaned on his chair, crossing his arms. "Do you know that was Sherry Blendy and how hard was to convince her to go out with me?"

"I don't give a shit, sweetie sugar cookie." I teased with a sly smirk. Loki frowned and stood from his chair. "No! Wait!" I screamed and got a warning from the librarian to keep quiet.

"So, what do you want?" my step-brother sat on his place once again. "Problems with teachers?"

"I wish it was problems with teachers." I sighed, depressed. "The Matchmakers found a boy for me."

"Interesting." Loki raised a brow. "Who's the guy?"

I gulped. What was going to happen after I told him? He couldn't stop Mira and Lisanna. No one could. The reason why I came to Loki was that around school the nickname they have for him is 'heart-breaker' and he had a big experience with relationships. In home he even keeps a little 'jar of hearts' with all the girls' names he's dated and dumped. Mother loves to read the names to see if there are new girls. And believe me, there are _MANY_ names which proves that the girls in our school are stupid.

"Oh, the guy is…" my gaze fell on the desk as I kept silent for a minute. When I looked up, Loki's both forearms were resting on the desk and his face far too close to mine. "N-natsu..." I stuttered in a whisper.

"What?" Loki's jaw dropped. "You mean Dragneel, right?" he chuckled and I nodded. "You'll look awesome together."

"Huh?" my brown eyes widened.

"Look, The Matchmakers know what they are doing. Trust them. And plus you've never been able to keep a boyfriend…actually, you've never had a boyfriend. I say you give Natsu a chance, if for nothing else so that people stop calling you a lesbian. And he is cool. Other girls will be totally jealous of you." Loki said and ruffled my blonde hair. "That's a good opportunity, Lucy."

"People call me a lesbian?" I asked shocked.

"They'll stop if you date the most popular boy." Loki winked at me and stood. "I'm going to class. I have English. And don't wait for me after school because I have a date with Cana." After that he leaved me all alone. How rude.

Wait a second...

Cana... Why Cana? Wasn't Sherry his girlfriend? Oh, Loki is such a playboy.

* * *

"That's all for today." the teacher said.

I got up quickly, shoving papers into my textbook and putting it in my black backpack. I hurried out of my Math class with the rest of my classmates, eager to leave the school as fast as possible. I ran through the halls. The school doors came to view, but before I could reach it, someone blocked my path.

"Lucy-san!" Juvia cried, holding out her hands as if to shield herself. "Please! Watch where you're going. What's the hurry?"

"Running from _someone_." I said impatiently. "Wanna come to my house today? We can watch a movie." I suggested.

"I'm coming." Juvia smiled.

When I exited the building my gaze moved around the big school yard. There were so many kids. But my eyes stopped on someone. There he was. As usual, always there. Sitting sprawled on the ground with all his other friends.

Natsu Dragneel.

I bit my lip and quickly turned around.

"Oh, I saw that." Juvia giggled and pinched my cheek.

"What?"

"You were looking at _them_." she smiled slyly. "Which one do you like? All of them are hot if you ask me."

I blushed and shook my head. "In your option, Juvia, every boy is hot. And don't forget that you have a boyfriend." I warned, rolling my eyes in annoyance but the blush didn't leave my face. "Let's go." I went down the stone steps. Juvia and I walked through the school yard and before we leaved the gates, I looked at _him_ for a brief second.

His back was rested against the tree, one knee up and the other leg stretched out lazily. From a distance Natsu Dragneel seemed like a pretty normal guy; tall and lean, pink spiky hair, dressed in olive green jeans and a sleeveless black t-shirt. Nothing to suggest an arrogant temper but hey, you can't judge a book by its cover.

Suddenly Natsu moved his head, looking around.

I immediately turned at the other direction and followed Juvia.


End file.
